utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
JoyDreamer
|ILVB4meLbu8}} 'JoyDreamer ' is a Danish YouTube singer mostly known for reaching high notes and singing her own translyrics, which she also often posts on her deviantART. She often covers ballads or soft songs fitting her more emotional and soft voice, sometimes collaborating with musicians for gentler instrumentals, such as in her English piano version cover of "Rolling Girl". She has covered songs in Japanese, German, and Danish, though most often in English. JoyDreamer started off covering Anime music on her old channel which she took down in 2011 due to copyright strikes. She then started using her backup channel, dedicating it to English VOCALOID covers. She still sings songs from Animes or video games from time to time though, such as her cover of the Final Fantasy XIII-2 song "Noel's Theme ~The Last Travel~". Her most known cover is her English version of "Tawagoto Speaker", which had over 378K views on YouTube as of June 2014. A few other YouTube singers have used her translyrics such as JubyPhonic and Nipah. She recently opened a Voice Drama channel meant to tell stories through voice acting, pictures and music. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Leader of Voice of the Valkyrie (artist & voice actress) # Member of St☆rdom (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Akushi List of Covered Songs feat. St☆rdom (2012.02.09) # "Adhitia Sofyan - Adelaide Sky" (2012.02.10) # "A Love Song" -English ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Starduster" -English ver.- (2012.02.17) # "Tell Your World" -English Piano ver.- (2012.02.19) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) -English ver.- (2012.02.23) # "Mozaik Role" -German Piano ver.- (2012.03.02) # "Bios Delta" (2012.03.05) # "Yellow" -English ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Bokura no Let-It-Be" (Our Let-It-Be) (2012.03.17) # "Dreams and Leaved Cherry Trees" -English ver.- (2012.03.22) # "Interviewer" -English Paino ver.- (2012.04.05) # "It's Only the Fairytale" -German ver.- feat. aFlowerSmiles, JoyDreamer, Campino234 and SakikoSenpai (2012.04.06) # "Hello/How Are You" -English Band ver.- (2012.04.10) # "Kosmos Cosmos" (iDOLM@STER song) feat. Akushi and JoyDreamer (2012.04.11) # "Tell Your World" (2012.04.14) # "Calc." -German ver.- (2012.04.17) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) -English Paino ver.- (2012.04.23) # "Journey's End" -Danish ver.- (2012.05.03) # "Journey's End" feat. JoyDreamer and PacificPoem (2012.05.03) # "Rolling Girl" -Acoustic English ver.- (2012.05.08) # "Cosmic Star" -English ver.- (2012.05.19) # "Hello, Worker" -English Piano ver.- (2012.05.27) # "Astro Troopers" -English ver.- (2012.06.06) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English ver.- (2012.06.11) # "An Unstable Girl" -English ver.- feat. Akushi and JoyDreamer (2012.06.17) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -German Classical ver.- (2012.06.21) # "Fix" -English ver.- (2012.06.28) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -English Classical ver.- (2012.07.06) # "Guri Guri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2012.07.17) # "Jenga" -English ver.- (2012.07.21) # "Michiyuki" feat. aFlowerSmiles, JoyDreamer, and MissFaaaaay (2012.07.22) # "Serah's Theme ~ Memory ~" (FFXIII-2) (2012.07.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English ver.- (2012.08.07) # "too Cute!" -English ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.22) # "Kokoro" (Heart) -English ver.- (2012.08.26) # "HEAVEN" -English ver.- (2012.09.01) # "Noel's Theme ~ The Last Travel ~" (Final Fantasy XIII-2 song) (2012.09.10) # "from Y to Y" -German ver.- (2012.09.19) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English Piano ver.- (2012.09.24) # "Soleil" -English ver.- (2012.10.01) # "Starlight Keeper" (2012.10.08) # "Lost Story" -English Piano ver.- (2012.11.14) # "Chrono Cross Medley" (2012.11.18) # "Human (An Android Works)" -English ver.- (2012.11.25) # "Kaze no Machi he" (To the Wind Town) (2012.12.07) # "World・Calling" -English ver.- (2012.12.13) # "glow" feat. Voiceappeal and JoyDreamer (2012.12.13) # "Nu Tændes Tusind Julelys" (2012.12.20) # "Journey - I Was Born for This" (2013.01.01) # "Last Song" -English ver.- (2013.01.09) # "Palette" -English Piano ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Tsumi to Batsu" (Crime and Punishment) -English ver.- (2013.01.29) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) (2013.02.12) # "An Important Time" -English ver.- (2013.02.27) # "Afterglow" -English ver.- (2013.03.12) # "Meteor" -German ver.- (2013.03.18) # "Synchronicity Part 3" feat. aFlowerSmiles and JoyDreamer (2013.03.25) # "Kokoro no Kakera" (The Heart's Fragments) (2013.04.01) # "1925" -English Piano ver.- feat. Lonleyheartdream and JoyDreamer (2013.04.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.04.15) # "Blooming The Idol" -English ver.- (2013.04.22) # "Kimi to mata, Aeru Hi made." (Till the Day I Can See You Again) -English ver.- feat. YLTTM and JoyDreamer (2013.04.29) # "Kagaribito" feat. aFlowerSmiles and JoyDreamer (2013.05.06) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Junaika" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) -English ver.- feat. Voiceappeal, DetektivConan1994 and JoyDreamer (2013.05.13) # "Circus Monster" -Music box ver.- (2013.05.31) # "Voices" (Original song) feat. JoyDreamer and MerryberryMusic (2013.06.02) # "-ERROR" -English ver.- (2013.06.13) # "Just Be Friends" -English Piano ver.- (2013.06.20) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) -English ver.- (2013.07.02) # "Flashback" -English Piano ver.- (2013.08.06)] # "Stella" -English ver.- (2013.08.22) # "Never" -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer and Makia (2013.08.29) # "Dango Daikazoku" (2013.09.03) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (Angel Beats! ED) (2013.09.27) # "Tears" -English ver.- (2013.09.28) # "post-script" -English ver.- (2013.10.06) # "Kokoro" (At Our Parting) -Vocal ver.- (2013.10.14) # "Towards Eternity" (Original) (2013.10.20) # "Kimiboshi" (Your Star) -English ver.- (2013.11.09) # "Clair de Lune" (Rain theme song) (2013.11.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" -English Piano ver.- (2013.11.29) # "Beyond the Sky" (Xenoblade ED) (2013.12.14) # "Dear You" -Piano ver.- (2014.01.16) # "Don't Go" -English ver.- (2014.01.19) # "OVER" -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Yume Hanabi" -English ver.- (2014.02.14) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. RO☆D, Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, EVO+ and JoyDreamer (2014.02.14) # "Tengaku" -English ver.- (2014.03.02) # "Crier" -English ver.- (2014.05.08) # "The Poem for Everyone's Soul" (Persona song) -Piano ver.- (2014.05.10) # "Kimi to Mahou no Monogatari wo" (A Story of Magic and You) -English ver.- (2014.05.19) # "Sayonara" -English ver.- (2014.05.24) # "Kimi Dake wo Matteru" (I Only Wait for You) -English ver.- (2014.06.06) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2014.06.21) # "Ocean Crystal" (Original) (2014.06.28) # "Jiyuu wo Utau Kaze" -English ver.- (The Wind Extolling Freedom) (2014.07.27) # "Shikiori no Hane" -English ver.- (Seasonal Feathers) (2014.09.02) # "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" -English ver.- (Goodbye April Doppel) (2014.09.22) # "I Will Wait for You" (Original) (2014.10.14) # "Burenai ai de" -English ver.- (With An Unblurred Eye) (2014.10.21) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) -English ver.- feat. Jayn, JoyDreamer, ✿ham, and Lucy (2014.10.31) # "Negai" (Wish) (2014.11.02) # "Negai" -English ver.- (Wish) (2014.11.08) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Gray, JoyDreamer, JubyPhonic, Julka, Raku, Seika and Litsu (2014.11.15) # "Sasanqua" -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer and Nansu (2014.12.07) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" -English ver.- (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) (2015.01.04) # "Amaoto Noise" -Englisht ver.- (The Noise of Rain) (2015.01.10) # "flag" -English ver.- (2015.01.23) # "ECHO" (2015.01.31) # "Heart Beats" -English ver.- (2015.02.14) # "Yume Mitemo ii Janai no" (Can't I Even Dream?) -English ver.- (2015.03.01) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) -English ver.- (2015.03.17) # "Cantarella" -Grace English ver.- feat. Toma and JoyDreamer (2015.03.22) # "Crystalline" (2015.04.05) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English Piano ver.- (2015.04.17) # "Soul Breeze" -English ver.- (2015.06.12) # "Sacred Secret" feat. Mom0ki, Takara, Xandu, Un3h, Yun, Alfie, Beato, Kal, Toma, and JoyDreamer (2015.07.03) # "Hope" -English ver.- (2015.07.09) # "Hikareru Satellite" (Magnetic Satellite) -English ver.- (2015.07.12) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor)" feat. JoyDreamer, Nansu, Arianna, Toma, Sokei, Hyurno, and Echo (2015.07.14) # "The Wolven Storm - Priscilla's Song" (The Witcher 3 song) (2015.07.25) # "Connecting" -English ver.- feat. Noki, Kaname, JoyDreamer, Takara, Edward, Tre, Aruvn, and Zeru (2015.07.29) # "Mahou" (Magic) feat. Toma, Shadow, Livie, Xayr, Xandu, Line, and JoyDreamer (2015.08.19) # "Kyoukankaku Obake" (Synesthesia Ghost) -English ver- (2015.08.24) # "Jekyll & Hyde" -English ver.- (2015.09.20) # "AMATERASU SYSTEM -the fifth force-" feat. Lollia, Kenta, JoyDreamer, Louie, Lili, Sagara Yoru, aerie, and Hakuro (2015.09.21) # "Terra's Theme" (Final Fantasy VI song) -English ver.- (2015.10.25) # "Home" feat. Hyu, Sojiro, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto, and Ken (2015.11.19) # "Quiet's Theme" (Metal Gear Solid V song) (2015.11.29) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)) -English ver.- (2015.12.20) # "Lost Destination" -English ver.- (2016.01.05) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Tenohira Wonderland" (Palmtop Wonderland) -English ver.- (2016.02.15) # "Taishou A" (Higurashi no Naka Koro ni ED) -English ver.- (2016.02.25) # "Kokoro" (At Our Parting) -Vocal ver.- (2016.03.11) (reupload) # "Seaholly" -English ver.- (2016.04.03) # "Ai no Uta" -English ver.- (2016.04.23) # "Cynic" -English ver.- (2016.04.29) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) -English ver.- (2016.06.18) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) # "Eine Kleine" (A Little) (Kenshi Yonezu) -Acoustic ver.- -English ver.- (2016.11.08) # "Love Like You" (Steven Universe ED) (2016.11.16) # "Liar" -English ver.- (2016.12.19) # "Yasashisa no Tane" (Seed of Kindness) (Cardcaptor Sakura insert song) (2016.12.23) # "Forgotten Sorrow" (Aion) (2017.01.29) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) -Acoustic ver.- -English ver.- (2017.02.19) # "Weight of the World" (Nier: Automata) -English ver.- (2017.03.19) # "Kainé Salvation" (Nier: Automata) (2017.03.23) # "Peaceful Sleep" (Nier: Automata) (2017.03.27) # "Rays of Light" (Nier: Automata) (2017.04.02) # "Pascal" (Nier: Automata) (2017.04.09) # "Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There" (Persona 5) (2017.04.15) # "Nerve Impulse" -English ver.- (2017.05.07) # "Fukouya no Musume" (The Girl Who Sells Misfortune) -English ver.- (2017.05.27) # "Inochi Bakkari" (It's Just Life) -English ver.- (2017.09.08) # "Moments" (Fragments of Memories) (FFVIII) -Rearranged Ballad ver.- feat. JoyDreamer, Chris Amaterasu, and Jorito (2017.10.22) # "Onomatope Megane" (Onomatopoeia Glasses) -Acoustic ver.- -English ver.- (2018.01.06) # "Michishirube" (Guidepost) (Violet Evergarden ED) -English ver.- (2018.02.14) # "The Heritors of Arcadia" (Fire Emblem Echoes) (2018.07.12) # "Grandma" (Nier) (2018.08.07) # "Reincarnation" -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer and Caroline (2018.09.16) # "Iroha Uta" (Iroha Song) -English ver.- (2018.09.22) # "See" -English ver.- (2018.10.03) # "Don't Think Twice" (Kingdom Hearts III) -English ver.- (2019.01.01) # "Drossel no Tsurugi" (Sword of Drossel) -English ver.- feat. JoyDreamer and ✿ham (2019.03.04) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography |track1title = Beneath the Waves |track1info = |track1lyricist = JoyDreamer |track1composer = JoyDreamer |track1arranger = |track2title = Towards Eternity |track2info = |track2lyricist = JoyDreamer |track2composer = JoyDreamer |track2arranger = |track3title = Resonation |track3info = |track3lyricist = JoyDreamer |track3composer = JoyDreamer |track3arranger = |track4title = Our Love is About |track4info = |track4lyricist = JoyDreamer |track4composer = JoyDreamer |track4arranger = |track5title = Never Find Me |track5info = |track5lyricist = JoyDreamer |track5composer = JoyDreamer |track5arranger = |track6title = Show Your Love |track6info = |track6lyricist = JoyDreamer |track6composer = JoyDreamer |track6arranger = |track7title = Cherry Tree |track7info = |track7lyricist = JoyDreamer |track7composer = JoyDreamer |track7arranger = |track8title = Ocean Crystal |track8info = |track8lyricist = JoyDreamer |track8composer = JoyDreamer |track8arranger = |track9title = Next Place |track9info = |track9lyricist = JoyDreamer |track9composer = JoyDreamer |track9arranger = |track10title = Free Us |track10info = |track10lyricist = JoyDreamer |track10composer = JoyDreamer |track10arranger = }} Gallery -English ver.- |Connecting English Edition.png|Zeru, Takara, Tre, Kaname, Aruvn, JoyDreamer, Edward and Noki as seen in "Connecting" Illust. by Jasmine }} Trivia * She has never taken any singing lessons, but she used to sing in a choir. * She is always mistaken for being younger than she looks which actually annoys her a lot - especially when she has to show her ID, since she doesn't often have it with her. * She is a JRPG fan and plays video games * She enjoys cookingA post on her tumblr showing her baking, drawingHer deviantART gallery, writing stories (such as the original stories portrayed through her voice drama channel) & music. * She uses a Samson G-Track micAn answer on her tumblr regarding what mic she uses, records her voice with Audacity and uses Magix Music Maker to mix.An answer on her tumblr regarding what programs she uses to mix and record * She uses a Cannon 600D (Reble T3i) camera.An answer on her tumblr regarding which camera she uses * She is from DenmarkAn answer on her tumblr regarding where she is from but currently lives in Germany.An answer on her tumblr regarding how she learned German * the hoshizora project used her English translyrics on a YOHIOloid cover of "post-script".The description of JoyDreamer's album crossfade External Links * deviantART * Voice of the Valkyrie deviantART * tumblr. * SoundCloud * twitter